Talk:Casey Lagos/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E20B:193C:8056:AE5A:D5C1-20191005044512
1998 ( ) fue un año común comenzado en jueves. Fue también el número 1998 anno Dómini o de la designación de Era Cristiana, además del noningentésimo nonagésimo octavo del segundo milenio, nonagésimo octavo del Siglo XX y el noveno de la década de 1990. Fue declarado Año Internacional del Océano por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. El año del tigre según el Horóscopo Chino. Efemérides * 27 de octubre: 50.° aniversario en Perú del golpe de Estado perpetrado por Manuel A. Odría a José Luis Bustamante y Rivero. * 11 de noviembre: 80.° aniversario del fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial * 10 de diciembre: 50.º aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos. Acontecimientos Enero miniatura|Nuevos [[Rublo ruso|rublos.]] * 2 de enero: comienzan a difundirse los nuevos rublos rusos para contener la inflación y promover la confianza. * 2 de enero: en México, el presidente Ernesto Zedillo destituye al secretario de gobernación, Emilio Chuayffet, responsable de la Matanza de Acteal acaecida once días antes. * 6 de enero: en Argelia, durante la primera semana del mes del Ramadán, grupos integristas armados asesinan a más de 500 personas. * 6 de enero: en Ecatepec (México) se inicia la construcción de la catedral. miniatura|[[Lunar Prospector.]] * 7 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la nave Lunar Prospector para orbitar alrededor de la Luna. Descubrirá evidencias de la presencia de agua congelada en cráteres permanentemente en sombras (a más de 200 °C bajo cero) cerca de los polos. * 8 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Ramzi Yousef es sentenciado a cadena perpetua por planear el primer atentado contra las Torres Gemelas en 1993. * 10 de enero: un fuerte sismo azota violentamente Guatemala, causando severos daños en algunos departamentos como Quetzaltenango, Sacatepequez y Ciudad de Guatemala. * 11 de enero: en Cuba se celebran elecciones generales con una participación del 98,35 % del padrón. * 12 de enero: dirigentes del Partido Comunista de Chile presentan la primera querella contra el expresidente y General Augusto Pinochet. * 20 de enero: en Brasil se crea el primer Banco Comunitario de Desarrollo, de nombre Banco Palmas * 21 a 25 de enero: el papa Juan Pablo II realiza una visita pastoral a Cuba. * 25 de enero: el estadio Monumental de Guayaquil llega a una histórica capacidad de 91 283 personas en la fecha final de la liguilla del Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol 1997. * 27 de enero: en Tegucigalpa (Honduras), Carlos Roberto Flores asume como presidente de Honduras. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en el Reino Unido se constituye como delito la tenencia de armas cortas de fuego. * 1 de febrero: en Sri Lanka, el ejército asesina a más de 3000 rebeldes tamiles durante una batalla en el norte del país. * 2 de febrero: en Costa Rica, el liberal Miguel Ángel Rodríguez Echeverría gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 3 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, Karla Tuker ―condenada a muerte por doble asesinato―, se convierte en la segunda mujer ajusticiada desde la restauración de la pena capital en 1976. * 4 de febrero: en Bosnia Herzegovina, el gobierno presenta la nueva bandera, donde se eliminaron los símbolos nacionales o religiosos. * 4 de febrero: en Bogotá (Colombia), la organización Amnistía Internacional (AI) anuncia el cierre de su oficina en esta capital, ante las crecientes amenazas recibidas. * 4 de febrero: en Portugal, la Asamblea aprueba por mayoría simple el proyecto de despenalización del aborto durante las 10 primeras semanas de embarazo. * 4 de febrero: un combinado de tres fármacos, usado en adultos con resultados satisfactorios en el control del virus del sida, se prueba con éxito en niños. * 5 de febrero: en la nueva zona financiera de Caracas (Venezuela), la Torre Europa ―de 14 pisos de altura― es destruida a causa de un incendio. * 6 de febrero: en Córcega dos terroristas asesinan al prefecto del Estado francés, Claude Erignac, tras la ruptura de la tregua armada anunciada por el Frente de Liberación Nacional Corso. * 7 de febrero: el canciller de Alemania Helmut Kohl ofrece a Bill Clinton la posibilidad de utilizar las bases estadounidenses en territorio alemán durante el conflicto del Golfo. * 7 de febrero: se inauguran los Juegos de Invierno en el estadio Olímpico de Nagano, con la presencia del emperador del Japón, Akihito, y del presidente del Comité Olímpico Internacional, Juan Antonio Samaranch. * 7 de febrero: en Chile, en medio de las protestas de los ciudadanos y de los partidos políticos, el exdictador Augusto Pinochet es nombrado «comandante en jefe benemérito» del Ejército, en reconocimiento a su mando durante más de 24 años. * 9 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno autoriza la utilización de la base de Morón de la Frontera (Sevilla) a las tropas estadounidenses en caso de un ataque contra Irak. * 9 de febrero: en la bahía de Cádiz, investigadores españoles detectan un nuevo tipo de contaminante orgánico que podría haber provocado el cambio de sexo de algunas especies de peces. * 9 de febrero: en Tiflis, capital de la república caucásica de Georgia, el presidente Eduard Shevardnadze (antiguo ministro de Exteriores de la Unión Soviética), sobrevive a un atentado. * 10 de febrero: desde la Embajada de Estados Unidos en Japón se comunica que Washington respetará la tregua olímpica solicitada por los anfitriones de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, antes de un eventual ataque a Irak. * 10 de febrero: la Asamblea Nacional de Francia aprueba el proyecto de semana laboral de 35 horas presentado por el Gobierno del primer ministro socialista, Lionel Jospin. * 10 de febrero: en Guatemala se lleva a cabo la primera ejecución por inyección letal desde que una ley de 1966 dejara caduco el fusilamiento, Manuel Martínez Coronado es ejecutado. * 10 de febrero: en Argentina, el Gobierno firma la concesión de 33 aeropuertos nacionales para un periodo de 30 años al consorcio Argentina Aeropuertos 2000. * 10 de febrero: en China, dos equipos de paleontólogos encuentran los indicios de antiguos animales marinos y embriones perfectamente conservados en depósitos fósiles. * 11 de febrero: en Madrid se inaugura la 17.ª Feria Internacional de Arte Contemporáneo (ARCO). * 11 de febrero: comienza el Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín (Berlinale). * 11 de febrero: el aeropuerto Santo Dumont (Río de Janeiro) queda totalmente destruido en pocas horas tras haberse declarado un incendio que acabó con el edificio central, inaugurado en 1936. * 11 de febrero: en el País Vasco, 300 profesores, artistas, intelectuales y personajes públicos firman el Manifiesto por la Democracia en Euskadi, en el que rechazan cualquier clase de negociación con ETA. * 11 de febrero: una foto en la que una mujer argelina llora la muerte de sus ocho hijos, asesinados en una matanza en Argelia, gana el World Press Photo, el galardón más prestigioso del fotoperiodismo mundial. * 15 de febrero: en Chipre, el conservador Glafkos Clerides es reelegido presidente tras vencer por un ajustado margen en la segunda vuelta de los comicios presidenciales. * 16 de febrero: la Alta Comisionada de la ONU para Derechos Humanos y expresidenta de Irlanda, Mary Robinson, recibe en París el premio al personaje europeo del año. * 16 de febrero: la dirigente campesina brasileña Bendita Machado Felicio, una de las líderes del Movimiento de los Trabajadores Rurales Sin Tierra, muere asesinada en el estado de São Paulo. * 17 de febrero: el bioquímico español Mariano Barbacid, residente en Estados Unidos, acepta regresar a España después de 24 años para proseguir sus investigaciones desde el nuevo Centro Nacional del Cáncer. * 17 de febrero: el pleno del Congreso de los Diputados español aprueba por unanimidad la supresión de las penas de cárcel para los insumisos. * 18 de febrero: la policía arresta a dos racistas blancos en Nevada, acusados de un complot (guerra biológica) en el metro de Nueva York. * 18 de febrero: la ciudad gallega de Santiago de Compostela es galardonada con el Premio Europeo de Urbanismo, instituido por la Comisión Europea. * 19 de febrero: el Banco Santander lanza una OPA para tomar la totalidad del capital del Banco Español de Crédito (Banesto). * 19 de febrero: en España, el nicaragüense Sergio Ramírez y el cubano residente en México Eliseo Alberto, ganan el Premio Alfaguara de Novela. * 19 de febrero: el apagón de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, la razón de dicho apagón fue que los cables subterráneos que abastecían energía a la ciudad colapsaron, estos cables no habían sido cambiados, eran viejos y estaban muy deteriorados, teniendo el récord del apagón más largo de la historia durando 36 días sin electricidad, 6,000 de personas afectaron. * 20 de febrero: los representantes del Sinn Féin (brazo político del IRA Provisional) son temporalmente expulsados de la mesa de negociaciones de paz sobre Irlanda del Norte. * 20 de febrero: primeras detenciones por pertenencia a grupos paramilitares de miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad de Colombia. * 20 de febrero: Estados Unidos finaliza sus operaciones en la Antártida, tras 43 años de presencia en la zona. * 22 de febrero: el secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan, consigue un acuerdo con el presidente iraquí, Saddam Husein, por el que se paraliza un posible ataque estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: el presidente colombiano Ernesto Samper realiza una sorprendente oferta de dimisión para mejorar las relaciones de su país con Estados Unidos. * 22 de febrero: los ministros de Finanzas y de Trabajo de los siete países más industrializados del mundo y Rusia (G-8) aprueban en Londres un plan de acción para impulsar la creación de empleo. * 23 de febrero: Netscape Communications Corporation anuncia la creación de mozilla.org para coordinar el desarrollo del navegador web de código abierto de Mozilla. * 23 de febrero: la península de Florida vive el peor temporal de su historia. * 23 de febrero: el Ayuntamiento de Ámsterdam inaugura las tres primeras "narcosalas" europeas, centros donde pueden acudir los drogadictos sin hogar. * 24 de febrero: en Cuba, la Asamblea Nacional de Poder Popular elige por unanimidad a Fidel Castro como presidente del Consejo de Estado, el máximo órgano de poder. * 25 de febrero: en Guadalajara (México) se crea la Escuela Superior de Arquitectura (ESARQ). * 26 de febrero: tiene lugar un eclipse total de Sol. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Caquetá (Colombia), las FARC (Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia) emboscan un batallón contraguerrilla de 153 soldados; mueren 10 militares (según fuentes oficiales) o mueren 60 y son heridos 40 (según fuentes no oficiales). Es considerada la mayor derrota del Ejército colombiano hasta la fecha. * 2 de marzo: en Austria, Natascha Kampusch es secuestrada por Wolfgang Priklopil (permanecerá en su cautiverio hasta agosto de 2006). * 3 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el presidente de Microsoft, Bill Gates, protagoniza un careo con los representantes de las empresas que le acusan de ejercer prácticas monopólicas ante el Comité de Justicia del Senado estadounidense. * 3 de marzo: en Stuttgart (Alemania) es detenido un criminal de guerra nazi, acusado de la muerte de más de 70 000 personas entre 1942 y 1943. * 5 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, la NASA anuncia que la sonda Clementine, que orbita la Luna, encontró suficiente agua en los cráteres polares como para soportar una colonia humana y una estación de escala de recarga de agua para naves espaciales. * 8 de marzo: en Colombia se desarrollan las elecciones legislativas. * 11 de marzo: en Chile el exdictador Augusto Pinochet asume su escaño de senador vitalicio. En las afueras del Congreso nacional hay represivas y violentas protestas en su contra por sus violaciones a los derechos humanos durante su dictadura militar * 13 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el grupo de científicos High-Z Supernova Search Team publica por primera vez evidencia de que el universo se está expandiendo de manera acelerada. * 22 de marzo: la provincia serbia de Kosovo celebra elecciones de manera no autorizada, con una presencia masiva de votantes (85 %). Obtiene la victoria la independentista LDK (Liga Democrática de Kosovo), liderada por Ibrahim Rugova. * 23 de marzo: en el Auditorio Shrine de Los Ángeles (California) se celebra la ceremonia de entrega de los premios Óscar, presentada por sexta vez por el actor Billy Crystal. Titanic gana 11 óscares, incluyendo «mejor película». * 25 de marzo: según la secta taiwanesa Chen Tao (1993-2001), a las 0:01 h, el dios Yahvé se podría ver en el canal 18 en todos los televisores de Estados Unidos, sin importar si el televidente tenía servicio de cable), dando inicio al fin del mundo. * 26 de marzo: en Argelia sucede la masacre de Oued Bouaicha: 52 personas ―entre ellos 32 bebés de menos de dos años― son asesinados con hachas y cuchillos. * 28 de marzo: en la final del torneo Lipton de Miami (Estados Unidos), el tenista chileno Marcelo Ríos se convierte en el primer latinoamericano en ser número 1 del mundo, al derrotar al estadounidense Andre Agassi. ** En Alemania: el socialdemócrata Gerhard Schröder vence en las elecciones regionales de Baja Sajonia y se postula como máximo rival de Helmut Kohl en la lucha por la cancillería federal para las elecciones del 27 de septiembre. Abril * 1 de abril: en Nueva York (Estados Unidos), la niña Emily Rosa (11) se convierte en la persona más joven que ha publicado un artículo en una revista científica (Journal of the American Medical Association). Su trabajo sobre el toque terapéutico refutó las afirmaciones de sus practicantes de que son capaces de detectar el aura de una persona.Rosa, Linda; Rosa, Emily; Sarner, Larry; Barrett, Stephen (1998): «A close look at therapeutic touch», artículo en inglés en la revista JAMA (Journal of the American Medical Association), 279, n.º 13, págs. 1005-1010; 1998. * 2 de abril: en Burdeos (Francia), el Tribunal de lo Criminal condena a Maurice Papón, antiguo alto funcionario del régimen colaboracionista de Vichy, a diez años de prisión. * 2 de abril: en la II Cumbre Euroasiática, los veinticinco líderes participantes se comprometen a pedir una revisión del sistema financiero internacional que devuelva la estabilidad a los mercados. * 5 de abril: en Japón se abre al tráfico el puente Akashi-Kaikyo, convirtiéndose en el puente colgante más grande del mundo hasta ese momento. * 10 de abril: en Belfast (Irlanda del Norte) se firma el Acuerdo de Viernes Santo. * 15 de abril, en las selvas de Camboya muere de un paro cardíaco Pol Pot, quien fue el máximo dirigente de los Jemeres Rojos, que entre 1975 y 1978 cometieron un genocidio. * 20 de abril: en Alemania se supone que en esta fecha se disuelve la banda terrorista Facción del Ejército Rojo (creada en 1970). * 25 de abril: sucede el desastre de Aznalcóllar. Una balsa de residuos de metales pesados de 8 hm³, procedentes de una mina situada en la localidad de Aznalcóllar (Huelva, España) se rompe por uno de sus lados, liberando gran cantidad de líquido de muy bajo pH (alta acidez). * 26 de abril: en Ciudad de Guatemala, el obispo Juan José Gerardi es brutalmente asesinado a golpes. Dos días antes había publicado su informe Guatemala: nunca más, donde presentó pruebas del terrorismo de Estado en ese país: 200 000 indígenas asesinados y un millón de exiliados. Nueve de cada diez víctimas eran civiles desarmados, en su mayoría indígenas. * 29 de abril: en Los Ángeles (California), dos días después del fallecimiento del gurú peruano Carlos Castaneda (72) desaparecen sus cinco seguidoras y amantes principales: Florinda Donner, Taisha Abelar, Patricia Partin, Kylie Lundahl y Talia Bey, para seguir un pacto de suicidio en el desierto. Solo se encontrará el cadáver de Patricia Partin, en febrero de 2006, en el Valle de la Muerte (California). * 30 de abril: en Ciudad de Guatemala, la Policía Nacional Civil arresta al sospechoso Carlos Enrique Vielman Meaní (24) por matar a golpes con un bloque de cemento al obispo guatemalteco Juan José Gerardi. Mayo * Concluye un fenómeno El Niño de gran intensidad, que causó daños en varias regiones en el mundo. * 8 de mayo: Miguel Ángel Rodríguez Echeverría toma posesión de la presidencia de Costa Rica. * 9 de mayo: en la ciudad británica de Birmingham se celebra la XLIII Edición de Eurovisión. La transexual Dana International consigue vencer con el tema Diva, consiguiendo la tercera victoria para Israel en la historia del festival. * 10 de mayo: Raúl Cubas Grau es elegido como nuevo presidente de Paraguay. * 10 de mayo: los Diablos Rojos del Toluca obtienen su cuarto título de liga al derrotar 5-2 (6-4 global) a los Hidrorayos del Necaxa. *14 de mayo: Nace el Co-Fundador de la exitosa firma de agendas y cuadernos 2M, a pesar de no vender A4 consiguió romper records de venta a lo largo de todo el continente Americano. *15 de mayo: Microsoft crea y desarrolla Windows 98. *16 de mayo: en República Dominicana se realizan elecciones legislativas. * 17 de mayo: los líderes de las siete potencias más industrializadas del mundo, el denominado G-7, acuerdan conceder más poderes al Fondo Monetario Internacional. * 17 de mayo: Larry Bird, entrenador de los Indiana Pacers, es elegido como Entrenador del Año de la NBA. * 20 de mayo: Nació la octava maravilla del mundo * 21 de mayo: el presidente portugués Jorge Sampaio inaugura la Exposición Universal de Lisboa, la última del segundo milenio. * 26 de mayo: en Australia más de un millón de personas asisten a la primera celebración del Día Nacional del Perdón, en recordación del secuestro sistemático de niños aborígenes llevado a cabo por el Gobierno australiano entre 1869 y 1976. * 30 de mayo: mueren más de 4000 personas en un terremoto de 7,2 grados en la frontera entre Afganistán y Tayikistán. * 31 de mayo: en Colombia, Horacio Serpa gana la primera ronda de las elecciones presidenciales. La segunda ronda se realizará tres semanas después. * 31 de mayo: Jamil Mahuad, gana la primera vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales de Ecuador. Junio * 1 de junio: se constituye el BCE Banco Central Europeo. El Instituto Monetario Europeo fue sustituido por este. * 2 de junio: en el estado de California (Estados Unidos) es aprobada por votación popular la Propuesta 227, que elimina el programa de educación bilingüe en ese estado. * 3 de junio: en Alemania descarrila un tren de alta velocidad, dejando más de cien muertos. * 6 de junio: en Hong Kong se inaugura el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong en reemplazo del Aeropuerto Internacional Kai Tak. * 7 de junio: en Texas (Estados Unidos) tres jóvenes anglosajones asesinan a James Byrd Jr. de 49 años de edad. Los atacantes golpearon, ataron y arrastraron a Byrd detrás de una camioneta Ford a lo largo de 4 kilómetros. * 8 de junio: en Colombia se declara el «gobernimiento», en el que se incluirá en el producto total nacional el valor aproximado de las cosechas de drogas ilegales (que exceden los 500 millones de dólares). * 10 de junio: Inauguración de la 16.ª edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998 por segunda vez en Francia. * 11 de junio: el brasileño João Havelange deja la presidencia de la FIFA. * 21 de junio: Andrés Pastrana es elegido como nuevo presidente de Colombia al derrotar a Horacio Serpa en la segunda ronda. * 24 de junio: en Madrid (España) se inaugura el primer tramo de la línea 8 del Metro de Madrid. * 25 de junio: en Estados Unidos, Microsoft lanza a la venta Windows 98. Julio * 3 de julio: en Irlanda se crea la banda Westlife. * 5 de julio: Japón lanza una nave a Marte, sumándose así a la carrera espacial. * 10 de julio: en Colombia se inauguran los canales privados Caracol Televisión y RCN Televisión. * 12 de julio: en París (Francia) Finaliza el Mundial donde los Franceses se coronan campeones del Mundo por primera vez en la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998 al derrotar 3-0 ante el campeón defensor del mundial pasado Brasil. * 12 de julio: Jamil Mahuad es elegido como nuevo presidente de Ecuador. * 17 de julio: en Roma (Italia) se firma el Estatuto que establece la Corte Penal Internacional. * 17 de julio: en Papúa Nueva Guinea, un tsunami provocado por un terremoto submarino destruye 10 pueblos, matando a unas 1500 personas, dejando 2000 desaparecidas y miles sin hogar. *17 de julio: en San Petersburgo, Rusia, los restos del último zar Nicolás II de Rusia y de su familia fueron finalmente enterrados en la Catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo, después de ser meticulosamente estudiados por forenses profesionales a 28 años de ser hallados. Además, también fueron convertidos en mártires de la Iglesia Ortodoxa en agosto del año 2000. * 22 de julio: en la ciudad de Guatemala la policía detiene al sacerdote Mario Leonel Orantes Nájera (34) por su complicidad en el asesinato del obispo tercermundista Juan José Gerardi (75) el 26 de abril de 1998, dos días después de este publicar el informe Guatemala: nunca más, en que demostraba que el Gobierno guatemalteco había sido responsable del asesinato de 200 000 indígenas mayas en los años ochenta. Orantes estará preso hasta el 4 de enero de 2013. Agosto * 1 al 5 de agosto: en China colapsan varios diques consecutivos, generando una inmensa inundación del río Yangtze. * 2 de agosto: comienza la Segunda Guerra del Congo, el mayor conflicto armado desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 2 de agosto: en Lima (Perú) un devastador incendio destruye el Teatro Municipal de Lima. * 4 de agosto: en Ecuador, un devastador terremoto de 7,2 grados en la escala de Richter destruye la ciudad de Bahía de Caráquez, dejando solo una víctima mortal. * 7 de agosto: en China la inundación del río Yangtze llega a su punto más catastrófico, dejando más de 12 000 muertos y muchas decenas de miles de heridos. * 7 de agosto: en Nairobi (Kenia), un camión-bomba explota cerca de la embajada de Estados Unidos, destrozando un edificio cercano: mueren 213 personas, entre ellas 11 estadounidenses. Las autoridades dicen que detrás del atentado está la banda terrorista Al Qaeda. * 7 de agosto: en Colombia, Andrés Pastrana asume como presidente. * 10 de agosto: Jamil Mahuad asume como presidente de Ecuador. * 11 de agosto: en Moscú, los Rolling Stones actúan por primera vez en Rusia. * 15 de agosto: Raúl Cubas Grau asume como presidente de Paraguay. * 16 de agosto: en la ciudad de Grecia (Costa Rica) se funda el club de fútbol Municipal Grecia. * 20 de agosto: la República Dominicana, bajo la presidencia del Doctor Leonel Fernández, firma el Acuerdo con la Comunidad del Caribe (CARICOM). * 31 de agosto: Corea del Norte lanza su primer satélite, el Kwangmyongsong. * 31 de agosto: la crisis rusa provoca el hundimiento de la bolsa de Nueva York, que tras una hora de vertiginosa caída pierde al cierre 512,61 puntos. Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: en Nueva Escocia se estrella un McDonnell Douglas MD-11 de Swissair (HB-IWF) que viajaba de Nueva York a Ginebra. El accidente deja 215 pasajeros muertos, además de los 14 tripulantes. (Véase Vuelo 111 de Swissair). * 4 de septiembre: en Menlo Park (California), dos universitarios de Stanford, Larry Page y Serguéi Brin fundan la empresa Google. * 7 de septiembre: a pocos km al este de la isla de Riou ―unos 20 km al sureste de Marsella (Francia)― un pescador halla una pulsera de plata de identidad con el nombre del escritor y aviador Antoine de Saint-Exuperý. El 23 de mayo de 2000, un buzo llamado Luc Vanrell encontrará los restos de su avión P-38 Lightning. * 12 de septiembre: en el País Vasco se firma el Pacto de Estella entre las fuerzas del nacionalismo vasco (PNV, HB y EA, entre otros), Ezker Batua (la federación vasco-navarra de IU) y el Partido Carlista de Euskalherría. * 14 de septiembre: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, Juan Pablo II publica su decimotercera encíclica, Fides et Ratio. * 16 de septiembre: en Valencia se crea la Academia Valenciana de la Lengua * 18 de septiembre: ETA declara una tregua indefinida (concluida en enero de 2000). * 24 de septiembre: en Irán, el presidente Mohammed Khatami retira la fatwa contra la novela Los versos satánicos, del escritor indio Salman Rushdie, que estaba en vigor desde 1989. Declara que el gobierno iraní nunca apoyaría las operaciones de asesinato contra Rushdie. * 25 de septiembre: en Marruecos, al norte de la ciudad de Melilla (España) se produce un accidente aéreo. * 27 de septiembre: en California se funda la empresa Google. Octubre * 7 de octubre: en las afueras de Laramie, estado de Wyoming, Estados Unidos, a las 02:00 horas, el estudiante universitario Matthew Shepard es brutalmente golpeado a causa de su homosexualidad. Sería encontrado en estado comatoso, a las 18:00 horas del 8 de octubre y fallecería el día 12. * 8 de octubre: en el lago de Bañolas se hunde un catamarán, causando la muerte de numerosos jubilados franceses. * 8 de octubre: Abraham Olano se convierte en el primer ciclista en proclamarse campeón del mundo tanto en ruta (1995) como en contrarreloj. * 10 de octubre: se crea la Asociación de Internautas. * 12 de octubre: la tenista Lindsay Davenport se convierte en la número 1 del mundo. * 16 de octubre: en Londres, la policía detiene al exdictador chileno Augusto Pinochet. * 23 de octubre: acuerdo entre el presidente palestino Yasser Arafat y el primer ministro israelí Benjamín Netanyahu. * 23 de octubre: en la ciudad de La Plata (Argentina) se funda el diario El Plata. * 24 de octubre: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda espacial Deep Space 1. * 26 de octubre: en Brasilia (Brasil) se firma del Acuerdo de Paz entre Ecuador y Perú. * 27 de octubre: Gerhard Schröder es elegido canciller de Alemania. * 29 de octubre: en La Ceiba (Honduras) toca tierra el huracán Mitch, provocando lluvias catastróficas sobre gran parte de América Central. Se calcula que en varios países mató a unas 18 000 personas. * 29 de octubre: en Estados Unidos despega el transbordador espacial Discovery en una misión de experimentación con siete tripulantes, entre ellos el veterano astronauta John Glenn. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: en el departamento Vaupés (Colombia) fuerzas guerrilleras realizan la toma de la ciudad de Mitú. * 2 de noviembre: en Argentina se celebra la cuarta conferencia de la ONU sobre el cambio climático. * 4 de noviembre: en el centro penitenciario de Palmira (Colombia) es asesinado el narcotraficante Hélmer Herrera Buitrago. * 6 de noviembre: en España, el Gobierno cursa a las autoridades británicas la petición de extradición del exdictador chileno Augusto Pinochet, a demanda del juez de la Audiencia Nacional Baltasar Garzón. * 7 de noviembre: en Bañolas (España) la asociación catalana Amics dels Museus presenta 7300 firmas al ayuntamiento en contra de la posibilidad de repatriación del Negro de Bañolas, el cadáver embalsamado de un varón botsuano de la etnia san (llamado peyorativamente «bosquimano»), que se exhibía desde 1916. Se permitirá su repatriación a Botsuana recién en 2007. Argumentan que aunque no debería ser exhibido, tendría que permanecer «a disposición de los eruditos». * 11 de noviembre: en la aldea de Nagari Bazar ―80 km al noreste de la sagrada ciudad de Gaia (India)―, el grupo terrorista Ranvir Sena (formado por terratenientes brahmanes hinduistas de derechas) matan a 10 hombres, mujeres y niños dalits (personas de casta baja).Gaikwad, Rahi. «Court acquits 11 in Nagari Bazaar massacre case» (La corte absuelve a 11 de la masacre en Nagri Bazar), artículo en el diario The Hindu, del 2 de marzo de 2013. Consultado el 1 de diciembre de 2013. * 19 de noviembre: se lanza el videojuego Half-Life, primer juego de la compañía Valve. * 20 de noviembre: comienza la construcción de la Estación Espacial Internacional. * 21 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos se lanza el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, para la consola Nintendo 64. * 27 de noviembre: en Japón, sale a la venta la quinta y última consola de sobremesa de Sega, la Dreamcast. Diciembre * 6 de diciembre: en Venezuela, Hugo Chávez gana por primera vez las elecciones presidenciales. * 6 de diciembre: en Bangkok, Tailandia comienzan los XIII Juegos Asiáticos. * 13 de diciembre: en Puerto Rico, los puertorriqueños rechazan por tercera vez en referéndum la integración plena en Estados Unidos. * 13 de diciembre: el último título de los Hidrorayos del Necaxa es campeón de Torneo de Invierno '98, al derrotar (2-0) global frente a las Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara en el Estadio Jalisco. * 20 de diciembre: en Bangkok, Tailandia culminan los XIII Juegos Asiáticos. * 26 de diciembre: Irak formaliza su ruptura con la ONU y exige el fin del embargo petrolífero. * 27 de diciembre: en Picarquín, Chile comienza el 19.º Jamboree Scout Mundial. Sin fecha conocida * En Alemania, la empresa automotriz Volkswagen lanza el modelo New Beetle. * En Francia, la empresa automotriz Peugeot lanza el Peugeot 206. Nacimientos Enero miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Ariel Winter]] * 1 de enero: Fabian Feyaerts, cantante belga. * 1 de enero: Asier Gomes Álvarez, futbolista español. * 1 de enero: Celil Yüksel, futbolista turco. * 2 de enero: Christell, cantante chilena. * 2 de enero: Manu García Alonso, futbolista español. * 2 de enero: Timothy Fosu-Mensah, futbolista neerlandés. * 3 de enero: Patrick Cutrone, futbolista italiano. * 4 de enero: Coco Jones, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 5 de enero: Carles Aleñá, futbolista español. * 5 de enero: Niklas Dorsch, futbolista alemán. * 5 de enero: Tsubasa Yoshihira, futbolista japonés. * 6 de enero: Lara Robinson, actriz australiana. * 6 de enero: Yūka Yano, actriz japonesa. * 6 de enero: Lee Seung-woo, futbolista surcoreano. * 6 de enero: Daniel Villegas, futbolista costarricense. * 6 de enero: Íñigo Vicente, futbolista español. * 8 de enero: Manuel Locatelli, futbolista italiano. * 8 de enero: Tony Bradley, baloncestista estadounidense. * 10 de enero: Stefano Oldani, ciclista italiano. * 10 de enero: Saturday Erimuya, futbolista nigeriano. * 11 de enero: Louisa Johnson, cantante británica. * 11 de enero: África Zamorano, nadadora española. * 12 de enero: Nathan Gamble, actor estadounidense. * 12 de enero: Adrian Šemper, futbolista croata. * 14 de enero: Aapo Mäenpää, futbolista finlandés. * 15 de enero: Lidiya Zablotskaya, cantante bielorrusa. * 15 de enero: Ben Godfrey, futbolista inglés. * 16 de enero: Ramón Ceja, futbolista mexicano. * 16 de enero: Lily Jordan, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 16 de enero: Oleg Reabciuk, futbolista moldavo. * 17 de enero: Jeff Reine-Adélaïde, futbolista francés. * 17 de enero: Anthony Zambrano, atleta colombiano. * 18 de enero: Aitana Bonmatí, futbolista española. * 18 de enero: Éder Militão, futbolista brasileño. * 19 de enero: Giovanna Grigio, actriz brasileña. * 21 de enero: Borna Sosa, futbolista croata. * 21 de enero: Salvador Ferrer Canals, futbolista español. * 22 de enero: Justin Bijlow, futbolista neerlandés. * 22 de enero: Pedro Miguel Pereira, futbolista portugués. * 23 de enero: Rachel Crow, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Nils Eekhoff, ciclista neerlandés. * 23 de enero: Jordi Aláez, futbolista andorrano. * 23 de enero: XXXTentacion, rapero estadounidense (f. 2018). * 26 de enero: Gonzalo Ávila Gordón, futbolista español. * 28 de enero: Ariel Winter, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de enero: Dani de Wit, futbolista neerlandés. * 30 de enero: Grigoris Kastanos, futbolista chipriota. Febrero miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Candy Hsu]] * 2 de febrero: George Russell, piloto de automovilismo británico. * 4 de febrero: Maximilian Wöber, futbolista austriaco. * 4 de febrero: Álvaro Bravo Jiménez, futbolista español. * 5 de febrero: Daniel Morer Cabrera, futbolista español. * 8 de febrero: Šarlote Lēnmane, cantante lituana. * 8 de febrero: Kelvin Amian, futbolista francés. * 9 de febrero: Julia Dalavia, actriz brasileña. * 9 de febrero: Evans Mensah, futbolista ghanés. * 10 de febrero: Candy Hsu, cantante y actriz taiwanesa. * 10 de febrero: Aitor Buñuel Redrado, futbolista español. * 10 de febrero: Igor Zlatanović, futbolista serbio. * 11 de febrero: Alejandro Barrientos, futbolista costarricense. * 11 de febrero: Carel Eiting, futbolista neerlandés. * 11 de febrero: Jesús Rodríguez Ortuño, futbolista español. * 11 de febrero: Felix Götze, futbolista alemán. * 12 de febrero: Maciej Bąbel, futbolista polaco. * 12 de febrero: Julio Gracia, futbolista español. * 12 de febrero: Julian Chabot, futbolista alemán. * 13 de febrero: Konrad Handzlik, futbolista polaco. * 13 de febrero: Julien Serrano, futbolista francés. * 14 de febrero: Sander Berge, futbolista noruego. * 14 de febrero: Isaac Twum, futbolista ghanés. * 15 de febrero: Zachary Gordon, actor estadounidense. * 16 de febrero: Carles Pérez, futbolista español. * 17 de febrero: Fernanda Urdapilleta, actriz mexicana. * 17 de febrero: Ulises Torres, futbolista mexicano. * 18 de febrero: Ronaldo Chacón, futbolista venezolano. * 20 de febrero: Matt Hunter, cantante estadounidense. * 20 de febrero: Matthias Verreth, futbolista belga. * 22 de febrero: Juliana Velásquez actriz cantante presentadora y bailarina colombiana. * 23 de febrero: Nenad Dimitrijević, baloncestista macedonio. * 23 de febrero: Jack-Henry Sinclair, futbolista neozelandés. * 24 de febrero: Joan Cervós, futbolista andorrano. * 27 de febrero: Marta Cavalli, ciclista italiana. * 28 de febrero: Teun Koopmeiners, futbolista neerlandés. Marzo thumbnail|100px|[[Paola Andino]] * 4 de marzo: Giorgi Arabidze, futbolista georgiano. * 7 de marzo: Gabriella Taylor, tenista británica. * 7 de marzo: Antonio Otegui, futbolista español. * 9 de marzo: Jan Bamert, futbolista suizo. * 12 de marzo: Giulio Maggiore, futbolista italiano. * 16 de marzo: Marco Friedl, futbolista austriaco. * 16 de marzo: Martin Hongla, futbolista camerunés. * 17 de marzo: Luis Henrique, futbolista brasileño. * 17 de marzo: Uroš Račić, futbolista serbio. * 18 de marzo: Konstantin Kuchayev, futbolista ruso. * 20 de marzo: Rui Pedro, futbolista portugués. * 20 de marzo: Antonio Moya Vega, futbolista español. * 22 de marzo: Paola Andino, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de marzo: Miłosz Szczepański, futbolista polaco. * 23 de marzo: Kevsho, actor y youtuber argentino. * 23 de marzo: Giovane Mario de Jesús, futbolista brasileño. * 23 de marzo: Gonzalo Villar del Fraile, futbolista español. * 24 de marzo: Dani Escriche, futbolista español. * 24 de marzo: Victor Hugo Santana Carvalho, futbolista brasileño. * 25 de marzo: Maite Oroz, futbolista española. * 27 de marzo: Haji Wright, futbolista estadounidense. * 29 de marzo: Shealeigh, cantante y compositor estadounidense. * 30 de marzo: Janella Salvador, actriz y cantante filipina. * 31 de marzo: Luigi Liguori, futbolista italiano. * 31 de marzo: Toni Segura, futbolista español. Abril thumbnail|100px|[[Peyton List (actriz nacida en 1998)|Peyton List]] miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Elle Fanning]] * 1 de abril: Aké Arnaud Loba, futbolista marfileño. * 1 de abril: Alexandre Zurawski, futbolista brasileño. * 2 de abril: Baktiyar Zaynutdinov, futbolista kazajo. * 2 de abril: César Blackman, futbolista panameño. * 3 de abril: Pablo Arboine, futbolista costarricense. * 3 de abril: Roberts Uldriķis, futbolista letón. * 5 de abril: Michaela Drummond, ciclista neozelandesa. * 6 de abril: Peyton List, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 6 de abril: Spencer List, actor estadounidense. * 9 de abril: Elle Fanning, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de abril: José María Amo, futbolista español. * 9 de abril: Kristijan Bistrović, futbolista croata. * 9 de abril: James McGarry, futbolista neozelandés. * 9 de abril: Matthew Guillaumier, futbolista maltés. * 10 de abril: Rubén Enri García, futbolista español. * 10 de abril: Fiódor Chálov, futbolista ruso. * 13 de abril: Álvaro Fernández Llorente, futbolista español. * 13 de abril: Kakeru Funaki, futbolista japonés. * 14 de abril: Arthur Bowen, actor británico. * 14 de abril: Carmen Menayo, futbolista española. * 14 de abril: Alban Sulejmani, futbolista macedonio. * 15 de abril: Nihad Mujakić, futbolista bosnio. * 15 de abril: Riku Yamada, futbolista japonés. * 17 de abril: Kristoffer Ajer, futbolista noruego. * 20 de abril: Shusuke Yonehara, futbolista japonés. * 23 de abril: Jean Jules Sepp Mvondo, futbolista camerunés. * 24 de abril: Ryan Newman, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de abril: Mikael Soisalo, futbolista finés. * 27 de abril: Jakob Egholm, ciclista danés. * 27 de abril: Cristian Gabriel Romero, futbolista argentino. * 29 de abril: Fumiya Suzuki, futbolista japonés. * 29 de abril: Ingrid Syrstad Engen, futbolista noruega. * 30 de abril: Carlos Isaac Muñoz, futbolista español. Mayo * 2 de mayo: Javier Hernández Cabrera, futbolista español. * 4 de mayo: Paweł Tomczyk, futbolista polaco. * 6 de mayo: Mateusz Hołownia, futbolista polaco. * 6 de mayo: Claud Adjapong, futbolista italiano. * 7 de mayo: Dani Olmo, futbolista español. * 8 de mayo: Johannes Eggestein, futbolista alemán. * 11 de mayo: Fran Villalba, futbolista español. * 11 de mayo: Camphers Pérez, futbolista nicaragüense. * 11 de mayo: Kendra Spade, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 13 de mayo: Luca Zidane, futbolista francés. * 13 de mayo: Adrià Pedrosa, futbolista español. * 15 de mayo: Bartłomiej Urbański, futbolista polaco. * 16 de mayo: Ariel Waller, actriz canadiense. * 17 de mayo: Patri Guijarro, futbolista española. * 18 de mayo: Raí Nascimento, futbolista brasileño. * 19 de mayo: Douglas Luiz, futbolista brasileño. * 19 de mayo: Reo Yamashita, futbolista japonés. * 25 de mayo: Go Hatano, futbolista japonés. * 26 de mayo: Vladimir Arzumanyan, cantante armenio. * 28 de mayo: Logan Rogerson, futbolista neozelandés. * 28 de mayo: Joel Arimany, futbolista español. * 28 de mayo: Kim Dahyun, cantante surcoreanda integrante del grupo TWICE. * 29 de mayo: Lucía Gil, cantante y actriz española. * 29 de mayo: Felix Passlack, futbolista alemán. * 31 de mayo: Reza Shekari, futbolista iraní. Junio miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Suzu Hirose]] * 1 de junio: Branimir Kalaica, futbolista croata. * 2 de junio: Takuya Uchida, futbolista japonés. * 4 de junio: Viktor Gyökeres, futbolista sueco. * 5 de junio: Yulia Lipnitskaya, figura rusa del patinaje artístico sobre hielo. * 6 de junio: Bakery Jatta, futbolista gambiano. * 7 de junio: Lilly Ford, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 10 de junio: Antonio Negro, futbolista italiano. * 10 de junio: Dennis Geiger, futbolista alemán. * 11 de junio: Benedetta Porcaroli, actriz italiana. * 11 de junio: Reggie Cannon, futbolista estadounidense. * 11 de junio: Charlie Tahan, actor estadounidense. * 14 de junio: Brianne Tju, actriz estadounidense. * 15 de junio: Filippo Tortu, atleta italiano. * 15 de junio: Rachel Covey, actriz estadounidense. * 15 de junio: Desirée Vila, atleta paralímpica española. * 16 de junio: Lauren Taylor, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Ritsu Dōan, futbolista japonés. * 18 de junio: Jétag Josónov, futbolista ruso. * 19 de junio: Atticus Shaffer, actor estadounidense. * 19 de junio: Suzu Hirose, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 20 de junio: Jadin Gould, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de junio: Javairô Dilrosun, futbolista neerlandés. * 22 de junio: Georgi Kyrnats, futbolista ruso. * 23 de junio: Josip Brekalo, futbolista croata. * 24 de junio: Coy Stewart, actor estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Sodai Hasukawa, futbolista japonés. * 28 de junio: Óscar Rodríguez Arnaiz, futbolista español. * 28 de junio: Ayoub Abou, futbolista marroquí. * 28 de junio: Kaina Yoshio, futbolista japonés. * 29 de junio: Emily Willis, actriz pornográfica estadounidense. * 29 de junio: Mattias Käit, futbolista estonio. Julio miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Jaden Smith]] thumb|100px|right|[[Bindi Irwin]] * 4 de julio: Aiden O'Neill, futbolista australiano. * 5 de julio: Ivan Oblyakov, futbolista ruso. * 6 de julio: Yoshitake Suzuki, futbolista japonés. * 6 de julio: Shogo Asada, futbolista japonés. * 7 de julio: Dylan Sprayberry, actor estadounidense. * 8 de julio: Jaden Smith, actor, bailarín y rapero estadounidense. * 8 de julio: Diego Faccioli, futbolista italiano. * 8 de julio: Dani Martín Fernández, futbolista español. * 9 de julio: Robert Capron, actor estadounidense. * 13 de julio: Ronaël Pierre-Gabriel, futbolista francés. * 14 de julio: Taishi Nakagawa, actor, presentador y modelo japonés. * 14 de julio: Lucía García, futbolista española. * 16 de julio: Oralkhan Omirtayev, futbolista kazajo. * 16 de julio: Francisco Venegas, futbolista mexicano. * 17 de julio: Felipe Juan Froilán de Marichalar y Borbón, primer nieto de Juan Carlos I y Sofía de Grecia. * 19 de julio: Lil Woods, actriz británica. * 19 de julio: Luca Zanimacchia, futbolista italiano. * 19 de julio: Carla Díaz, actriz española. * 19 de julio: Ömer Yurtseven, baloncestista uzbeko. * 20 de julio: Sinead Michael, actriz británica. * 20 de julio: Merveil Ndockyt, futbolista congoleño. * 21 de julio: Maggie Lindemann, cantante estadounidense. * 21 de julio: Marie Bouzková, tenista checa. * 22 de julio: Madison Pettis, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de julio: Marc Cucurella, futbolista español. * 22 de julio: José Antonio Miranda, futbolista ecuatoguineano. * 24 de julio: Bindi Irwin, actriz, cantante y conservadora Australiana-Estadounidensa. * 25 de julio: Jesper Karlsson, futbolista sueco. * 28 de julio: Victoria Baldesarra, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 30 de julio: Teruki Hara, futbolista japonés. * 31 de julio: Rico Rodríguez, actor estadounidense (Modern family). Agosto miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Abraham Mateo]] thumbnail|100px|[[China Anne McClain]] * 3 de agosto: Cozi Zuehlsdorff, actriz, pianista y cantante estadounidense. * 3 de agosto: Eduardo Daniel Aguirre, futbolista mexicano. * 5 de agosto: Kanon Suzuki, cantante japonés. * 5 de agosto: João Almeida, ciclista portugués. * 6 de agosto: Jack Scanlon, actor británico. * 7 de agosto: Claudia Abate Ortiz, actriz española. * 8 de agosto: Shawn Mendes, cantante, compositor, guitarrista y pianista canadiense. * 8 de agosto: Ronan Parke, cantante británico. * 11 de agosto: Nadia Azzi, pianista clásico estadounidense. * 12 de agosto: Lily Snowden-Fine, actriz de voz británica. * 13 de agosto: Devan Leos, actor estadounidense. * 13 de agosto: Ángela Torres actriz y cantante argentina. * 13 de agosto: Lisa Ajax, cantante sueca. * 13 de agosto: Dimitris Nikolaou, futbolista griego. * 15 de agosto: Gulliver McGrath, actor australiano. * 15 de agosto: Ndifreke Udo, futbolista nigeriano. * 18 de agosto: Cakka Nuraga, músico y cantante indonesio. * 19 de agosto: Dulce y Agraz, cantautora chilena. * 21 de agosto: Greta Varlese, modelo italiana. * 23 de agosto: Sherel Floranus, futbolista neerlandés. * 23 de agosto: P. J. Washington, baloncestista estadounidense. * 25 de agosto: Abraham Mateo, cantante, compositor y actor español. * 25 de agosto: China Anne McClain, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 27 de agosto: Sergi Álamo Bautista, futbolista español. * 27 de agosto: Chloe Scott, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica alemana. * 28 de agosto: Haruka Fukuhara, actriz, cantante y modelo japonesa. * 29 de agosto: Bilal Boutobba, futbolista franco-argelino. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Jonathan Montiel, futbolista español. * 6 de septiembre: Michele Perniola, cantante italiano. * 8 de septiembre: Maykel, cantante de bachata ecuatoriano. * 10 de septiembre: Anna Blinkova, tenista rusa. * 11 de septiembre: Han Kwang-song, futbolista norcoreano. * 15 de septiembre : Maickol Barrientos , Reconocido Hondureño. * 16 de septiembre: Nil Cardoner, actor español (Pulseras rojas). * 19 de septiembre: Jacob Bruun Larsen, futbolista danés. * 19 de septiembre: Trae Young, baloncestista estadounidense. * 20 de septiembre: Roger Príncep, actor español. * 21 de septiembre: Óscar Casas, actor español. * 23 de septiembre: Orest Lebedenko, futbolista ucraniano. * 23 de septiembre: Facundo Bruera, futbolista argentino. * 23 de septiembre: Jane Wilde, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 28 de septiembre: Jenna Rose, cantante estadounidense. * 28 de septiembre: Zak Dearnley, futbolista inglés. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Agustín Canobbio, futbolista uruguayo. * 4 de octubre: Moussa Wagué, futbolista senegalés. * 4 de octubre: Mykola Shaparenko, futbolista ucraniano. * 6 de octubre: Takumi Hasegawa, futbolista japonés. * 7 de octubre: Trent Alexander-Arnold, futbolista inglés. * 7 de octubre: Helena Torres, futbolista española. * 10 de octubre: Fabio Di Giannantonio, motociclista italiano. * 16 de octubre: Andrés Andrade Cedeño, futbolista panameño. * 18 de octubre: Monica Avanesyan, cantante armenia. * 18 de octubre: Kota Watanabe, futbolista japonés. * 20 de octubre: Kacey Mottet-Klein, actor suizo. * 23 de octubre: Amandla Stenberg, actriz estadounidense. * 23 de octubre: Josh Dasilva, futbolista inglés. * 23 de octubre: Willum Þór Willumsson, futbolista islandés. * 25 de octubre: Peru Nolaskoain, futbolista español. * 26 de octubre: Keston Julien, futbolista trinitense. * 27 de octubre: Dayot Upamecano, futbolista francés. * 28 de octubre: Nolan Gould, actor estadounidense. * 28 de octubre: Mateusz Żyro, futbolista polaco. * 28 de octubre: Francis Uzoho, futbolista nigeriano. * 29 de octubre: Lance Stroll, piloto canadiense de Fórmula 1. * 29 de octubre: Rafa Mújica, futbolista español. * 30 de octubre: Hassane Bandé, futbolista burkinés. Noviembre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Bradley Steven Perry]] * 2 de noviembre: Louis Bennett, futbolista estadounidense. * 3 de noviembre: Rubén Sánchez Ramos, estudiante de filología inglesa y Dungeon Master de Dragones y Mazmorras 5ª edición. * 3 de noviembre: Darcy Rose Byrnes, actriz estadounidense. * 3 de noviembre: Mikkel Bjerg, ciclista danés. * 4 de noviembre: Achraf Hakimi, futbolista hispano-marroquí. * 5 de noviembre: Juan José Calero, futbolista colombiano. * 7 de noviembre: Skylar Healey, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 7 de noviembre: Lincoln Henrique Oliveira dos Santos, futbolista brasileño. * 7 de noviembre: Wojciech Muzyk, futbolista polaco. * 9 de noviembre: Santiago Bueno, futbolista uruguayo. * 9 de noviembre; Zhao Lusi, actriz china. * 10 de noviembre: Djordje Mihailović, futbolista estadounidense. * 11 de noviembre: Ruby Jerins, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de noviembre: Marco Bezzecchi, motociclista italiano. * 13 de noviembre: Gattlin Griffith, actor estadounidense. * 14 de noviembre: Musa Barrow, futbolista gambiano. * 17 de noviembre: Kara Hayward, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Domilson Cordeiro dos Santos, futbolista brasileño. * 17 de noviembre: Charity Crawford, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Mitzi Ruhlmann, actriz australiana. * 18 de noviembre: Alanna Arrington, modelo estadounidense. * 18 de noviembre: Pierce Waring, futbolista australiano. * 21 de noviembre: Takuya Yasui, futbolista japonés. * 23 de noviembre: Bradley Steven Perry, actor estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Daya, cantante y compositora estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Peyton Meyer, actor estadounidense. * 25 de noviembre: Corbyn Besson, cantante estadounidense. Diciembre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Kyulkyung]] * 2 de diciembre: Amber Montana, actriz estadounidense. * 2 de diciembre: Annalise Basso, actriz estadounidense. * 2 de diciembre: Anna Kalinskaya, tenista rusa. * 11 de diciembre: Dante Rigo, futbolista belga. * 11 de diciembre: Álex Bermejo, futbolista español. * 13 de diciembre: Ariagner Smith, futbolista nicaragüense. * 14 de diciembre: Lonnie Walker, baloncestista estadounidense. * 15 de diciembre: Chandler Canterbury, actor estadounidense. * 15 de diciembre: Gia Derza, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 16 de diciembre: Kyulkyung, cantante china, de la banda Pristin. * 16 de diciembre: Álex Blanco, futbolista español. * 17 de diciembre: Martin Ødegaard, futbolista noruego. * 18 de diciembre: Simona Quadarella, nadadora italiana. * 18 de diciembre: Cameron Coxe, futbolista galés. * 18 de diciembre: Stephan Ambrosius, futbolista alemán. * 19 de diciembre: King Princess, cantante estadounidense. * 19 de diciembre: Willow Hand, modelo estadounidense. * 19 de diciembre: Frans Jeppsson-Wall, cantante sueco. * 20 de diciembre: Kylian Mbappé, futbolista francés. * 20 de diciembre: Rick van Drongelen, futbolista neerlandés. * 22 de diciembre: G. Hannelius, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de diciembre: Kaan Kairinen, futbolista finés. * 28 de diciembre: Jacob Davenport, futbolista inglés. * 29 de diciembre: Paris Berelc, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick, actor estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Victor Osimhen, futbolista nigeriano. * 29 de diciembre: Emily Willis, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. ;Sin fecha conocida * Aitizaz Hasán, estudiante pakistaní víctima del terrorismo islámico (f. 2014). Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Lucía Etxebarria obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Beatriz y los cuerpos celestes. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: ** El sol de Breda, tercera entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. ** Patente de corso (recopilación de artículos). * Dan Brown: Digital Fortress. * Dejan Stojanović: Krugovanje: 1978-1987 (Circulando), Segundo edición, Narodna knjiga, Alfa, BelgradoKrugovanje (Segundo edición) por Dejan Stojanović, Open Library * José Saramago obtiene el Premio Nobel de Literatura Música clásica Fonografía * Agosto: en Gotemburgo, la Göteborgs Symfoniker ―dirigida por el director Neeme Järvi― lleva al disco por primera vez en Occidente la Sinfonía n.º 6 de Nikolai Miaskovsky, considerada la primera gran sinfonía soviética. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica * 7 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda Lunar Prospector. * 3 de julio: Japón lanza la sonda Nozomi a Marte, pero no logrará entrar en órbita marciana. * 22 de octubre: Brasil lanza el satélite artificial SCD-2. Paleontología * 17 de junio: en Canadá hallan el mayor coprolito (fósil de excremento) de dinosaurio del mundo. Podría corresponder a un tiranosaurio. Informática * 25 de junio: sale al mercado el sistema operativo Windows 98. Consolas y videojuegos *12 de enero: aparece en Japón la arcade de Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, juego que posteriormente seria lanzado en Dreamcast y Playstation *10 de marzo: Namco saca a la venta el videojuego Klonoa: Door to Phantomile para PlayStation en América. *31 de marzo: Se lanza StarCraft, para Microsoft Windows. *29 de junio: Nintendo y Rare saca a la venta el videojuego Banjo-Kazooie para Nintendo 64 en Norteamérica. * 12 de julio: Primera versión de KDE, interfaz gráfica para sistemas operativos UNIX. *23 de julio: aparece el juego para Arcade Neo Geo The King of Fighters '98 de SNK. * 3 de septiembre: Sale a la venta Metal Gear Solid para PlayStation en Norteamérica. * 10 de septiembre: Insomniac Games saca a la venta el primer juego Spyro the Dragon para PlayStation en Norteamérica. * 22 de octubre: Nintendo lanzará la consola Game Boy Color' * Las consolas SNES y Mega Drive lanzan su último videojuego Frogger. *31 de octubre: Sale a la venta el videojuego ''Age of Empires: The Rise of Rome, la primera expansión de una de las mejores series de videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real. *31 de octubre: Naughty Dog Saca a la venta el videojuego Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped para PlayStation en América. * 16 de noviembre: Core Design y Eidos Interactive saca a la venta el juego''Tomb Raider III'' para PlayStation. * 19 de noviembre: en California, sale al mercado, tras varios retrasos, el videojuego Half-Life para PC y PlayStation 2. * 20 de noviembre: aparece la arcade Dance Dance Revolution, de Konami, en 1stMIX, que da inicio a la serie de videojuegos. Es uno de los primeros videojuegos de música. * 23 de noviembre: sale a la venta el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, para Nintendo 64 considerado uno de los mejores juegos de la historia. * 23 de diciembre: Sale a la venta Sonic Adventure, para Sega Dreamcast, considerado como un gran resurgimiento de Sonic Deporte * El Athletic Club cumple 100 años desde su creación. * Francia: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: los anfitriones ganan su primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al derrotar en la final a Brasil por 3-0. * El Real Madrid C.F. gana su séptima Copa de Europa * El Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura en el fútbol argentino. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Supercopa de Europa de fútbol. * El Club Atlético Boca Juniors se proclama campeón del Torneo Apertura. * Balón de Oro: el francés Zinedine Zidane, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimosexta vez. * Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Colo-Colo se proclama bicampeón del torneo oficial de primera división. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Deportivo Cali (7ª vez). * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Liga de Quito se consagra campeón por quinta vez. * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * El Club Blooming se proclama campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano por segunda vez. * Copa Libertadores de América: el Vasco da Gama se consagra campeón al derrotar al finalista Barcelona Sporting Club. * Copa de Campeones de la Concacaf: el D.C. United se consagra campeón al derrotar en la final del Toluca y siendo el primer club estadounidense en ganar un torneo internacional. * En la ciudad de Grecia (Costa Rica) se funda el club de fútbol Grecia FC, que milita en la Segunda División de Costa Rica. * Nueva Zelanda consigue la Copa de las Naciones de la OFC, disputada en Australia. * México vence 1-0 a su acérrimo rival (Estados Unidos), con un lleno total en el coliseo de Los Ángeles y conquista, así, la Copa Oro de Concacaf. Automovilismo * Mika Häkkinen: campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 * Tommi Mäkinen: campeón del mundial de WRC * Jeff Gordon: campeón del NASCAR * Alex Zanardi: campeón del CART * Eddie Cheever: gana las 500 millas de Indianápolis * Guillermo Ortelli: campeón del Turismo Carretera * Omar Martínez: campeón del TC2000 Tenis Wimbledon *Hombres: Pete Sampras a Goran Ivanišević *Mujeres: Jana Novotná a Nathalie Tauziat Roland Garros * Hombres: Carlos Moyá a Àlex Corretja * Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Mónica Seles Abierto de los Estados Unidos (US Open, en inglés) * Hombres: Patrick Rafter a Mark Philippoussis * Mujeres: Lindsay Davenport a Martina Hingis Abierto de Australia * Hombres: Petr Korda a Marcelo Ríos * Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Conchita Martínez Cine Estrenos (Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario.) * 24 de enero: Navidad en agosto, de Hur Jin-ho. * 1 de junio: Armageddon, de Michael Bay. * 2 de octubre: Antz, de Eric Darnell y Tim Johnson. * 16 de octubre: La Novia de Chucky de Ronny Yu * 14 de noviembre: A Bug's Life, de John Lasseter y Andrew Stanton. * 11 de diciembre: El príncipe de Egipto, de Brenda Chapman, Steve Hickner y Simon Wells. * Los amantes del Círculo Polar, de Julio Médem. * Deep Impact, de Mimi Leder. * La celebración (Festen), de Thomas Vinterberg. * El milagro de P. Tinto, de Javier Fesser. * Can't Hardly Wait, de Deborah Kaplan y Harry Elfont. * Mulan, Disney. Otros acontecimientos * Shakespeare in Love obtiene 7 Oscar. * Se estrena, en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Cannes, La celebración (Festen), de Thomas Vinterberg, la primera película del movimiento cinematográfico danés Dogma 95. Música La estrella del pop Britney Spears estrena su canción debut titulada ...Baby One More Time. *Ace of Base: Flowers / Cruel summer. *Almafuerte: Almafuerte. *Air: Moon safari. *Amaral: Amaral. *Bad Religion: No substance. *Beck: Mutations. *Bersuit Vergarabat: Libertinaje. *Blind Guardian: Nightfall in Middle-Earth. *Blonde Redhead: In an expression of the inexpressible. *Boards of Canada: Music has the right to the children. *Bobby Pulido: En vivo desde Monterrey. *Brian May: Another world. *Britney Spears: ...Baby One More Time (canción).'' *Bronco: ''Hasta Siempre... Bronco El Ultimo Concierto. *Bryan Adams: On a day like today. *Cantando Aprendo a Hablar: Cantando hablo mejor, Vol. 2. *Celia Cruz: Mi vida es cantar. *Chay Vdvoëm: Попутчица. *Chayanne: Atado a tu amor. *Cher: Believe. *Christina Rosenvinge: Flores raras *Death: The sound of perseverance. *Deep Purple: Abandon. *Edith Márquez: Frente a ti. *Edguy-Vain Glory Opera. *El Gran Silencio: Libres y locos. *Enrique Iglesias: Cosas del amor. *Eros Ramazzotti: Eros live. *Evanescence: Evanescence EP. *Every Little Thing: Time to destination. *Fear Factory: Obsolete. *Faithless: Sunday 8 pm. *Fey: El color de los sueños. *Fito Páez y Joaquín Sabina: Enemigos íntimos. *Frankie Ruiz: Nacimiento y recuerdos. *Garbage: Version 2.0. *Goo Goo Dolls: Dizzy up the girl. *Hanson: 3-car garage. *Héroes del Silencio: Rarezas. *Hevia: Busindre Reel. *HIM: Greatest Love Songs Vol.666. *Illapu: Morena Esperanza. *Iron Maiden: Virtual XI. *James Iha: Let It Come Down. *Jeans: ¿Por qué disimular?. *Jennifer Paige: Jennifer Paige. *José José: Distancia. *Juan Gabriel: Con banda El Recodo. *Juan Pablo II: Abba Pater. *Julio Iglesias: Mi vida grandes éxitos. *Kabah: Esperanto. *Kapanga: El mono relojero. *Kiss: Psycho circus. *Korn: Follow the leader. *La Ley: Vértigo. *La Oreja de Van Gogh: Dile al sol. *Laïs: 't Smidje SP (16 de noviembre). *Laïs: Laïs (17 de noviembre). *Laura Pausini: Mi respuesta. *Lenny Kravitz: 5''. *Libido: ''Libido (erróneamente publicada como «líbido»). *Liquid Tension Experiment: Liquid tension experiment. *Los Piojos: Azul (álbum) *Los Planetas: Una semana en el motor de un autobús. *Los Tigres del Norte: 30 norteñas de oro. *Los Tigres del Norte: Amores que van y vienen. *Los Tigres del Norte: Siguen los zarpazos. *Los Tres: Peineta. *Lucía Méndez: Todo o nada *Lucybell: Lucybell. *Luis Fonsi: Comenzaré (disco debut). *Litzy: Transparente. *Madonna: Ray of light. *Mägo de Oz: La leyenda de La Mancha. *Malice Mizer: **''Gekka no Yasoukyoku'' (21 de febrero). **''Merveilles'' (18 de marzo). **''Illuminati'' (20 de mayo). **''Le ciel ~Kuhaku no kanata e~'' (9 de septiembre). *Manolo García: Arena en los bolsillos. *Mariah Carey: #1's. *Marilyn Manson: Mechanical animals. *Massive Attack: Mezzanine. *Mecano: Ana José Nacho. *Metallica: Garage Inc. (24 de noviembre). *Miguel Bosé: 11 maneras de ponerse un sombrero. *Miguel Mateos: Bar Imperio. *Miki González: Mikongo y su kachanga. *Miss Rosi: ...Le canta al... PERÚ. *Morbid Angel: Formulas made fatal to flesh. *Murder City Devils: Empty bottles, broken hearts. *Musikit: Mis Ronditas Nº 2. *Nightwish: Oceanborn. *Oasis: The masterplan. *Onda Vaselina: Vuela más alto. *Orquesta Salserín: Con nuevo swing. *Otpetye Moshenniki: Всяко-разно. *Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota: Último bondi a Finisterre. *Pearl Jam: Yield. *Pedro Guerra: Mararía. *Placebo: Without you I am nothing. *Rhapsody: Emerald sword. *Ricardo Arjona: Sin daños a terceros. *Ricky Martin: Vuelve. *Ringo Starr: Vertical man. *Roberto Carlos: Eu te amo tanto. *Rosendo: A tientas y barrancas. *Rush: Different stages. *Servando y Florentino: Los primera. *Shakira: Dónde están los ladrones. *Simple Minds: Neapolis. *Simply Red: Blue. *Ska-P: Eurosis. *Slayer: Diabolus in Musica. *Slipknot: slipknot. *Sofiya Rotaru: Люби меня. *Spice Girls: Goodbye. *Sr. Chinarro: Nosequé-nosecuántos. *Stratovarius: Destiny *System of a Down: System of a Down. *Tatiana: Superfantástico. *The Haunted: The haunted. *The Offspring: Americana. *The Rasmus: Hell Of A Tester *The Smashing Pumpkins: Adore. *Therion: Vovin. *Turbonegro: Apocalypse dudes. *Underworld: Beaucoup fish. *Uriah Heep: Sonic origami. *Van Halen: Van Halen 3. *Vanilla Ice: Hard to Swallow. *Vengaboys: The party album. *Verka Serdyuchka: Я рождена для любви. *Vico C: '' aquel que había muerto''. *Westlife: Westlife. *Will Smith: Big willie style. *Enrique Iglesias: Cosas del amor Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Robert B. Laughlin, Horst L. Störmer y Daniel C. Tsui. * Química: Walter Kohn y John A Pople. * Medicina: Robert F. Furchgott, Louis J Ignarro y Ferid Murad. * Literatura: José Saramago. * Paz: John Hume y David Trimble. * Economía: Amartya Sen. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Sebastião Salgado. * Ciencias Sociales: Pierre Werner y Jacques Santer. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Reinhard Mohn. * Cooperación Internacional: Fatiha Boudiaf, Rigoberta Menchú, Fatana Ishaq Gailani, Somaly Mam, Emma Bonino, Graça Machel y Olayinka Koso-Thomas. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Pedro Miguel Etxenike Landiríbar y Emilio Méndez Pérez. * Letras: Francisco Ayala. * Concordia: Nicolás Castellanos, Vicente Ferrer Moncho, Joaquín Sanz Gadea y Muhammad Yunus. * Deportes: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. Premio Cervantes * José Hierro. Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 50° Aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos humanos50° Aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos humanos Eventos ficticios * 2 de mayo de 1998: Batalla de Hogwarts, caída de Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos, fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. * 18 de diciembre de 1998: inician los acontecimientos del videojuego The House of the Dead. Referencias Enlaces externos *